Playing With Fire
by Kono Mayotteru Hoshi
Summary: Discontinued. Botan finds a girl with a good amount of demon energy, but what does that mean for Yusuke's gang? KuramaxOC and regular pairings I guess. Read&review please.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Botan flew along in confusion. Her hair blended in with the sky it was so blue and the sun was shinning brightly. Keiko had finally convinced Yusuke to go to school for once and she had gone to see Koemna. After the meeting she had gone to see how Yusuke was doing in school and he wasn't there, but that was not whet was worrying her, because she had found Yusuke on the roof skipping out on gym. She had reminded him of what happened before with getting framed for stealing but he brushed off like usual.

What was bothering her was that she had felt a strange powerful burst of spirit energy coming from inside of Yusuke's school. She found where it had been coming from one of the science labs. A teacher put of the burst of flames and one of the girls was nervously explaining what happened to the teacher. Only one girl in the whole class was calm like she had been expecting it to happen. She looked at Botan straight in the eyes and then looked away trying to ignore her presence. Botan was impressed even Kuwabara couldn't see her before some training. This girl had powers, even if they weren't trained. She would be trouble for Yusuke if they did not get her powers in check. She flew off to tell Koemna the news.

"Back so soon Botan," Koemna said.

"Koemna, sir, there was a fire in Yusuke's school."

"So, there are fires in a lot of schools. Unless Yusuke died then it is none of our concern."

"But sir this one was started by spirit energy. I think it was started by a girl in one of Keiko's classes. She was completely calm during the whole thing. And I'm sure she saw me. She looked straight at me, and we made eye contact."

"Botan you're imagining things again. You've been so jumpy after dealing with the spirit beasts."

"But I felt demon or spirit energy. I wasn't sure which. I'm not imagining things. Maybe that's what I felt all along."

"I'll humor you one more time. Find out her name and I'll do a background check on her. And have Yusuke. If that doesn't work you talk to her. If what you say is true she has two choices. To join the Reiki Tantei or swear never to use her abilities again and if she does she'll have to live in spirit world. Now go inform Yusuke."

"Yes, sir," Botan said taking flight.

"Yusuke! I need your help. There's a girl in your school with long straight black hair, big green eyes, bangs, and she's pale. What's her name?"

"I dunno. And why should I help you."

"She has spirit or demon energy. And I think she can control fire."

"Oh. I don't know her name, but she always by herself when I see her. Maybe Keiko would know, I think the girl is in a couple of her classes."

"Ok, thank you. When you find her name I need you to talk to her. She might be joining the Reiki Tantei or she'll have to promise never to use her abilities again. If she does she has to live in spirit world."

"Another one. Goddamn. What the hell, does Koemna not trust me?"

"He trusts you, but he thinks you've killed all your brain cells from smoking too much."

"Shut up! Fine whatever, I'll talk to her later. Just leave me alone!"

"Fine Mr. Grumpy. See ya later, and don't forget to talk to Keiko or the other girl."

Yusuke lay down with a sigh and watched the clouds move. He lay there quietly, his mind wandering. When the bell rung he didn't move but when the door swung open and Keiko appeared yelling, "Yusuke, get to class." He closed his eyes and took even breaths so he looked like he was sleeping.

"Yusuke you lazy ass, get to class," Keiko yelled when she found Yusuke "sleeping." She kicked him gently in the ribs and he groaned sleepily. Keiko sighed, "Yusuke, you really need to improve your acting, get up. You and I both know you're not sleeping. It's my ass that's gonna get hauled if you don't go to class."

"Fine, you win. God, I can't get a moments peace can I? Any way I need to ask you a question."

Keiko raised her eyebrows and indicated for him to go on.

"I need to know a girl's name for Botan. She has straight long black hair, bangs, and green. And she's always by herself."

"Oh, her. Her name is Kyogoku. Kyogoku, Kanna. I think."

"Kay, thanks," Yusuke said with a sly smile, got up and followed Keiko off the roof.

Then, he picked up her skirt and said "Nice view, Keiko."

"Yusuke, you ass!" she smacking him, "You're never too tired to play your perverted jokes. And right after I helped you. See if I help you anytime soon."

Yusuke laughed and ran off to class.

The bell rung and Kanna packed up her bag and walked home. She sighed, not wanting to go home to her cruel grandmother and waiting for her father to come home was torture. How she wanted to run away from them. But her father would find her and in his rage, he would be blind. He would beat her, scream at her, and after he had dragged her home, he would most likely rape her.

She shivered at the thought. She was still a virgin, but barely. Her father was a sadistic bastard, so she learned not to cry, or show pain and emotions. That had turned her heart in to ice.

That also caused her fear of men. She never met any other men besides her father and the boys in school. So she assumed that they were all like that.

When she got to high school she learned that for a fact. The boys pulled her hair and stole her chopsticks that her hair was twisted up with. The poked her, pinched her, and teased her. But the girls were no better. They teased her, ignored her, and when they did talk to her they called her obscene names. The only girl that was ever nice to her was Keiko, probably only because she was the class representative. It was probably just pity. She hated pity, more than anything.

Kanna unlocked the door and pushed it open. She slipped off her shoes and said, "Grandmother, I'm home."

"You stupid girl. You woke me up," her grandmother said getting up. She walked over to Kanna and smacked her on the head. Kanna just stood there waiting for her grandmother to speak.

"There's list on the kitchen table. Go to the market. Here's some money. You only buy groceries with that you hear girl."

"Yes, ma'am."

Do you have work?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Go to work now, and don't forget to pick up the groceries," she said smacking her again.

Kanna went upstairs into her room to take off her school uniform. She put on black pants, a black shirt, and a big black sweat shirt. She walked over her dresser and twisted her hair up into a bun and took the two black chopsticks and stuck them in to her bun. Then she put on her eyeliner a bit darker, fixed up her cover-up so her bruises wouldn't show.

Satisfied with her appearance, she grabbed up her black bag and walked out of her room door. She went into the kitchen, picked up the list and got a cold bottle of water from the fridge and stuffed them into her bag.

"Grandmother, I'm going to work now. I'll be back later. When I get home I'll make dinner."

"Okay. Get out of here."

Kanna closed the door and looked up into the bright blue sky. She checked her back pocket for her lighter and she felt the lump and smiled.

Ever since she was a little girl she had loved fire. In fact, she used to play with it but she never got burnt, and still she didn't get burnt. She would run her fingers through the flame. She always giggled because the flame tickled her.

When she had turned 10 strange things started happening, along with her father starting to sexually abuse her, but when she got angry, or started crying she saw fire and when she blinked to get rid of it, it went away in her vision but appeared near the person she was upset with.

Her father had gotten many burns before her Grandmother came up with sort of a truce: If she never burned him he would never rape her.

So she had learned to control her fire temper and the actual fire. The agreement still held, but the agreement didn't save her from the pinching, groping cruel hands of her father.

She arrived at work and went in through the back entrance. She put down her bag and took off her sweatshirt, and put on her crisp full length apron. She called out to let her employers know she was there.

The only reason that she worked there was she always went shopping there ever since she was small. And recently their daughter had gone to college. So they hired her to work in her place.

"Kanna, I'm so glad you're here. It was so lonely here without someone else here," said a masculine voice.

Kanna froze. She usually worked with the mother of the family. She guessed that this was one of her sons. She walked to the front of the store. He smiled at her and stuck out a hand to shake. She hesitantly reached a hand out to shake but when she did and they shook he said, "Nice to meet you. My name is Aki."

She nodded self consciously and asked him there was anything that she had to do.

"No I did everything when I got here this morning. Though my father said he'd drop by later with some more produce cuz the fridges are almost empty. But anyway, my mom is sick today, and she won't be here for the next week or so because she's visiting her sister in Osaka, so it'll be you an' me till she gets back. I hope that's okay with you," he said and added the last part when she started to pale.

"That's fine," Kanna said nervously, "It's only going to be a week, you're positive."

"Yeah. She says sorry for being so last minute. Her sister just asked her to come for a week because her husband went on a business trip for about a week. She was going to tell you today but then she got sick. Mom told me that she'd probably be gone for a week."

"I see," she said in a whisper.

Kanna usually liked work. She worked in Shinimiri's Produce store. She worked with Misako Shinimiri. The family owned a farm outside of Tokyo which specialized in fruits and vegetables, organic of course. Misako was the mother of three children and of course Kanna had heard all about them. Nuriko, the oldest, a full grown woman with a family of her own; Kei, the middle, a college student in Tokyo University; and Aki the youngest, a first year student in high school.

Although Misako always made Aki seem very nice a sweet; in her eyes Aki looked menacing. He was very well built, with short bleached hair, and friendly brown eyes. And she was going to be alone in the shop with him. Who knows what could happen. Just thinking about it made her shiver unexpectedly.

"Are you cold Kanna? Do you want my jacket," he offered sounding concerned.

"Oh no. I just got the chills. I'm fine and I have a sweatshirt in the back."

"Ok, do you want me to go get it for you?"

"I'm fine honest."

"Ok. Well any way, I don't know what to talk about, do you? I mean, I want to get to know you better because my mom has always said what a nice beautiful young woman you are, and I just feel that we should become friends."

Kanna just nodded. She stood there afraid to move. Of course Misako probably had told her sons the correct way to treat a lady but with her experiences men could not deny their impulses, which usually involved a lot of pain for her.

At the moment a customer walked in and Aki went to help her. Kanna slipped into the back and pulled her book that she always carried and went to the register seat and read. She rung up the woman and went back to the book. When Aki cane back and started talking, she protested.

"I'm sorry but if we don't have anything to do, I have to study for school. I have to get scholarships to go to high school; my father won't pay for it."

"Oh, good luck. They're supposedly really hard to get."

"Exactly why I have to study."

"Yeah, no problem."

When customers came in Aki helped them and them she rung them up, then returned to reading. She couldn't concentrate though. Her mind kept drifting, just random distraction thought kept popping up. She needed to concentrate!

"Hey, you look like you're having trouble."

"Yeah."

"If you want to bring your written work tomorrow I'll help you. That's no problem for me; I have nothing to do anyway."

"Sure, I guess."

Aki nodded and then the bell rung and he walked to the door to go help the customer.

"Can I help you sir?"

"Nope, I need to talk to Kanna. She works here doesn't she?"


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. I do however own Kanna, the Shinimiri family, and the Kyogoku family.

**A/N-**Sorry about the long update, it's been dificult to write because of the break up with my boy friend, my first in fact. But I'm better now. I hope at least. Any way thanks for all of your support and I finally updated so read and review! Pretty Please! Lol, I'm typing a Yu Yu Hakusho fic yet I'm watching Rurouni Kenshin, strange, huh?

**Reader Response  
Silver Spell-**Thanks, and I'm glad you like Kanna, I spent a while deciding on her personality.  
**Princess Kandra-**Thanks I'm glad you like it, and I already started Chapter Three.  
**Suicidal Baka911-**Thanks, and I like your fics too, thanks for coming to read mine.

* * *

Chapter Two

"Who are you?" Aki asked.

"None of your business buddy. Where's Kanna?"

Kanna knew that voice from school. He was a rude obnoxious punk. He was in a few of her classes always acted like an idiot and he never did his work. He also disrespected Mr. Takanaka, which no one dared to do.

"Hey Kanna, do you know this punk?" Aki called to her.

"Let me talk to Kanna before I really do get angry."

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Yusuke Urameshi"

"Oh. Sorry, Kanna is at the register."

"Thanks."

Yusuke walked over to the register and Kanna just looked at him. She felt the fire in her want to lash out at him, burn him. She calmed herself, telling herself he was probably here because school work.

"Hey. I need to talk to you, and it needs to be without that punk around."

"I'm at work. I have a job and I have to keep it. Talk to me tomorrow."

"Look this is about fire," he said then whispered, "your fire."

Kanna's eyes widened. How did he know? How could he know?

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said.

"Look don't t lie. I know your abilities, and I know why you have them and where you got them from. And I know where your mother is."

"She's dead."

"Yes, but do you know why or how she was killed."

"My father said it was a freak accident."

Yusuke started laughing.

"You're father is a drunk unemployed ass."

"You have no right to call my father any names."

"You defend the very man that abuses you," he whispered leaning close to her so only she would hear.

Kanna glared at him. She felt the fire rising up in her again, stronger than ever. Yusuke noticed that her eyes had changed from her normal bright green to a blue which was quickly changing to an ice blue. He gulped.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry," he said laughter still in his voice, "forgive me."

"Fine," Kanna said completely unaware that her eyes had fully changed to an ice blue.

"I'll tell you how you're mother was killed, but in exchange you have to talk to me privately, and you must not tell anyone what I tell you. Agreed," he said his voice turning serious.

Kanna gulped. Should she really be making a deal with a delinquent like him? But on the other hand, to know all of the mysteries of her life. How her mother was killed and why she felt such fire in her. To know why she had to live with people that loved to torture her.

"Agreed," she said and nodded.

Yusuke nodded and then began, "Your mother was killed in by a Spirit Detective from the Spirit World."

"What are you saying! You're drunk, high or mental, probably all three. Leave me alone and never talk or contact me again."

"You agreed to listen and talk to me. Don't go back on your word, Kanna."

Kanna glared at him. She did agree to listen to him. But then again he was a teenage delinquent always in trouble. But his story might be true. He might be able to answer all of her questions. And if anyone knew about super natural things it would be him. He died earlier this year and now he was living. And how else the fire in her could be explained?

"How can I believe you? In school you're known to be a lying thief."

"When do you get out of work?"

"What?"

"You want proof; I'll give it to you, but not here, not now. So when do you get out of work?"

"I dunno, around 5:30, 6:00. But then I've got to go shopping so I can make dinner tonight."

Yusuke sighed then yelled "Hey buddy ol' pal, when does our friend Kanna get a break?"

Aki walked aver to them. Yusuke had a menacing grin on his face, and when Aki saw that he gulped.

"Uhhh…Kanna can have a break now," he said nervously.

"Thanks. Kanna, follow me."

Kanna nodded and said "Hold on," while disappearing into the back and reappearing with he sweatshirt on. Aki watched as they walked out of the store.

Yusuke led Kanna for a while. He was heading for the forest where he first net Kurama and Hiei for the first time.

"Where are you taking me?" Kanna asked nervously after a while.

"A more private spot," he said shortly and kept walking.

Kanna gulped yet again. What was she doing following a jerk like him into a place she didn't know her was around. She glanced nervously around to check and see if she knew anything that would help her find her way around or help her get away. But she saw nothing.

* * *

(A couple of hours before)

"You called Koemna, sir," said Botan brightly.

"Yes, I did. Is Yusuke talking to Kanna Kyogoku?"

"Yes, sir. How did you know her name?"

"Because I have resources that work faster. But that's besides the point..."

"What is the point Koemna, sir?"

"That you were right about her. She has a very high level of demon and spirit energy. If she begins to train that energy, she has the definite potential to reach a C class demon, maybe even a low B class."

"But sir, how did she get both?"

"Her mother was a fire demon that escaped into the human world and there she met Kei Kyogoku, Kanna's father. Her mother was called Kyoko and had a special bond with fire. She went to the human world so she could have her child with a human so that she could grow up without the chaos of Demon world and not live in the demon world she hated. When Kanna was around 2 or 3 Kyoko was killed by our Spirit Detective. That's where the demon energy came from. Her great grand-father was a Reiki Master and had very high level spirit energy, and was almost equal to Genkai. He helped train quite a few spirit detectives with Genkai. The high level of Reiki was passed to his daughter, of Kanna's grandmother but he knew not to train her. Her high level of spirit energy eventually died out because she never used it. Her son was born with a normal amount of spirit energy. But Kanna's spirit energy awoke because of the strong demon energy she has. That leaves her with two options."

"Which are, Koemna, sir?"

"If she wants to stay in the human world she must help Yusuke. If not, she must live in the demon world. Those are our only choices. If the level of her energy was much weaker, then we could let her stay in human world."

"So, sir, what choice do you think she will make? Will she help Yusuke, or leave the human world?"

"Even I'm not sure. Her family and home situation aren't very good. She lives with her father and paternal grandmother. They abuse her so she's not happy at home. In school she has no friends and other people make fun of her. So in human terms she's an introvert."

So then she would go to the Demon world to get away from the pain she has here," Botan suggested.

"Not necessarily. With Hiei and Kurama there they would certainly let her know how horrible demon world is. And humans do very odd things; she might stay there because that's all she ever knew."

"True. Koemna, sir, how exactly do they abuse her? I think at least Yusuke and I should know, so we know what to say and what not to say."

Koemna sighed. "I only want you to know most of this, only tell Yusuke the basics. She must be the one to tell everyone else. Her grandmother abuses her physically, verbally, and mentally, her father physically, verbally, mentally, and sexually. He has not yet raped her but only because of an agreement. But that agreement does not save her from the other things he does to her. He is a drunk who barely gets enough income with his drinking habits. Once again only tell Yusuke the basics."

"Of course, Koemna sir, shall I go talk to him now?" she asked.

"Yes, please do, before he does anything rash."

Botan nodded, and then flew off. Koemna watched her go wondering what her new discoveries will bring to his spirit detective.

Botan found Yusuke on the roof again. He was lying down with his eyes closed.

"Yusuke, I hate to wake you but I have a new case for you."

"Another one," he said in a board voice and opening his eyes, "Can't I ever have a break? Who do I get to beat up now?"

"No one, your assignment is to talk to Kanna Kyogoku."

"What! Only talking no way. I fight for Koemna, not debate for him, find someone else."

"Yusuke, you must take it, she is a demon and a powerful one. You must convince her to join you, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara as a spirit detective; it will be better dealing with stupidity than living in demon world, when she grew up as a human. Although, your actions and words must be carefully chosen. Her family situation is very unique."

"It can't be worse than having a lazy ass mother."

"Well, to start, she doesn't have a mother…"

Botan briefed Yusuke on Kanna's life and her background, and then told him where he could find her after school, and told him to go talk to her.

* * *

Yusuke stopped in the same clearing where he had first met Kurama and Hiei. He smiled to himself at the memories when they first met. He looked to see if Kanna was still behind him and she was.

"We're here. So what would you like to know?"

"First of all where the hell we are!"

"Good question. I don't even know. But I do know how to get back from here."

"Why the hell did you bring my here?"

"You don't even know where the fucking hell we are!"

Yusuke's answer seemed to make matters only worse. Kanna looked like she was losing her patience with him. She stayed silent until he asked her, "So is that all you wanted to ask me?"

"No, I want to know who the hell you are, and how the hell did you find out about my fire! And what do you know about my mother!"

"No need to get angry. You know who I am, I'm Yusuke Urameshi. And where should I start? There's a lot to tell you. Ask a question and I'll tell you the answer."

"Why the hell did you bring me here!" she asked trying to stay calm, but her cursing gave her away.

"Because the stuff that you want to know is highly confidential, no human should know the information."

"What the fuck, I'm a human."

"That's where you are wrong. You are half demon. Your mother was a fire demon, which is why you have the fire that you do."

"WHAT! You're fucking crazy. Does your mother know you're like this, crazy!"

"No, not really. Do you have a better explanation for your fire?"

"No, but that can't be it. Give me proof. Like something that humans can't see."

"Fine, stand back. You don't want to get hurt. Kanna meet my spirit gun"

Yusuke stood in the middle of the clearing, summoning his spirit gun. Kanna's eyes widened in disbelief when she saw the tiny ball of energy collect on the tip of his pointer finger.

"What the hell is that?"

"My spirit gun, when I pull the trigger in my mind, the spirit energy acts like a bullet. I only have one a day so I'd rather not waste it. So, what do you think of that."

"I have no idea. I don't know what to think."

Yusuke chuckled and said "Okay now will you believe me?"

"Yea, I don't really have a choice do I?"

"No, not really."

"Okay, then. So I'm half human, half fire demon. My mom's a fire demon, my mom; tell me everything you know about her!"

"Your mother's name was Kyoko…"started Yusuke. He told her everything about her family. When he finished Kanna stood silently, thinking how could it possibly all be true.

"So…," she said slowly, "My mom's name was Kyoko and she was a fire demon, and was killed by a bounty hunter or a spirit detective from the spirit world. And she cam here because she didn't want her child to live in demon world."

Yusuke nodded.

"My great-grandfather was a reiki master who helped train quite a few spirit detectives and was friends with Genkai. Who is Genkai?"

"My teacher and will be yours. You need to learn control one way or another. By the way, demons can't live in human world."

"What the fuck are you doing here then!"

"I'm not a demon."

"Then what the hell are you, some fucked up human!"

"Noooo, I'm a human who died, was brought back to life, and now has a high spirit energy level."

"Oh, excuse me," she said sarcastically, and then added angrily, "So where the fuck am I gonna live!"

"Calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down, you fucking bastard! You just told me I can't live in my world, where I grew up and lived my whole life, anymore!"

"And Koemna told me that I needed anger management. Just listen. I am a spirit detective, so I work for the spirit world. I take assignments from my boss Koemna, to take demons back to the demon world and kill the ones that are causing trouble and killing humans, and the lower class demons like parasites, they don't really think for themselves."

"That still doesn't answer my question."

"I'm getting there. My team is Kuwabara; he has a high level of spirit energy like me, Kurama, a demon, and Hiei, another demon. So you have two choices. One, if you want to stay in the human world then you have to join the team. You would help us on cases and assignments and train your energy. Two, live in demon world. You would train for a bit so you can survive, then go."

"You have to fucking kidding me!"

"Nope, sorry, Koemna said he would give you until the end of your training for you to decide."

"How generous of him," she said bitterly.

"Yea, I know what you mean. Do you want to meet the rest of the team, or not. You have to meet Botan though," and when Yusuke said this, she appeared out of the trees, "But whether you meet Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara is your own choice."

"Hi, I'm Botan, cheerful messenger of the spirit world and assistant to Yusuke Urameshi," Botan said cheerfully.

"Hi, Kanna said unsure about her cheerfulness, then added, "You flew by the classroom today. No one else seemed to see or notice you though."

"Yes, normal humans can't see me, unless I want them to," still very cheerful.

Yusuke laughed and said to Botan, "You forgot one of your occupations," then turned to Kanna and told her, "She's also the Grim Reaper."

"No way! She's not grim at all."

"When she came to talk to me the first time, to tell me I was dead, the first thing she said was 'Ding, Ding, Ding.'"

Kanna laughed, "I think that occupation should be renamed. That's anything but grim, opposite to be exact."

"That's what I told her."

"Stop it, Yusuke. And now, to get back on track, Kanna, it's very nice to meet you but we have to get down to business. Kanna would you like to meet the others? And Koemna needs to know as soon as possible."

"Fine, the way I see it, my mom wanted me to live here. She's the only person that I love in my family; I won't let her death be for nothing. I'm staying here, so that means I have to help you guys. I already know Kuwabara from school, but yea, I'll meet the others."

"Great! I'll go get Kurama and Hiei, be right back."

"Welcome to the team, Kanna," Yusuke said shaking her hand.

"Thanks."

The silence was awkward, and Kanna stood almost self consciously. Yusuke had to talk to her about one more thing but he wasn't sure how to bring it up. Yusuke took a deep breath and started.

"Look, Kanna, I know about your home situation."

"What are talking about?" she laughed.

"I'm sorry, Kanna. If you want we can find you somewhere else to live or stay. You can even stay with me if you like. Living in that situation must be hard; I know I wouldn't want to stay there if I had somewhere else to go offered to me. And if you don't want to stay with me, I'm sure someone else will talk you in."

"Yusuke, you don't know what the hell you are talking about so just drop it."

"Fine, if you don't want to me about it, but you should at least talk to Botan about it."

"What ever and it's none of your business any way."

"A touchy subject, is it?

"No shit, Sherlock! How the hell did you find out any way!"

"Koemna can find out about anything he wants, well most of the time."

"Well, tell Koemna to keep his fucking nose the hell out of other people's business!"

"Fighting already, Yusuke, Kanna?" A new voice said.

Kanna spun around to get a better view of the stranger.

* * *

**A/N-**I hoped you enjoyed it. And guess who it is, I want to know who you think it is. Lol, i can't wait to see your guesses. But yea, I'll try to update as soon as possible, and my school ends in aobut 7 or 8 days so I'll be able to write more often after that. So read and review and I hope to talk to you soon.


End file.
